Chords & Notes: Austria x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: As you walk by, piano music flows from an open window, the musician responsible inviting you inside.


_Chords & Notes: Austria x Reader_

You hummed as you walked along. You always came to this part of the field on your daily walks, it was so peaceful, and on somedays... Yep, right on cue. The soft piano music flowed elegantly into your ear, and you sighed. It was really beautiful, and it no doubt came from the larger house you were about to pass. You paused by the window, which was open a crack, allowing the music to flow through. You closed your eyes and let it calm your mind. Suddenly the music stopped, the pianist responsible sensing your presence. You heard footsteps towards the window, and opened your eyes to find a sophisticated-looking man with dark brown hair and a mole on his left cheek looking down at you through the window. He wore glasses, and his hair kinda stuck up weird at one point.

"Augh, s-sorry! I was just walking, and I heard the music, and it was so pretty I stopped to listen, and-"

"You like the music?" His voice rode with a heavy European accent of some kind. You nodded shyly, and the man gestured for you to come inside. "Well, you don't have to stand out there." A bit of pink dusted your cheeks, but you obliged, following him into the house. He led you over to a piano bench, on which you sat down next to him. He started to play, his fingers dancing across the keys with a sort of beautiful grace, and you just sat and listened. After the song was over, you began to stand, but he gently took hold of your arm. "Won't you stay for a while longer? I haven't even gotten your name." Your eyes softened, and you sat again, introducing yourself to him. He smiled.

"I'm Roderich Edelstein." Oh, that accent. You blushed slightly. His name fit him fairly well, and it flowed nicely in your brain. Speaking of flowing nicely... He rested his fingers on the keys, about to begin playing again, but didn't quite yet.

"Do you want to join me?" You stiffened, and promptly shook your head, looking down at the piano bench.

"I-I don't know how to play, I'd just mess you up..." He smiled.

"No, please. I'll teach you." Your cheeks turned a bright red color as Roderich gently hoisted your arms to the piano, letting your fingers fall on each rectangle of ivory. He told you to do what he did, and you nodded, failing a few times, but getting through it. He pressed a key, you pressed a key. It was really more simple than you thought, and pretty soon you and Roderich were playing together quite nicely. You finished Beethoven's _Fur Elise, _and glanced up at the clock.

"Ah! It's 2:30 already! Sorry, Roderich, but I have to go..." You swiftly stood, your feet getting caught up in the legs of the piano bench, causing you to stumble forward and face-key. The piano let out a wretched noise as several of the keys got pressed at once, and Roderich cringed. You straitened up, embarrassed of your clumsiness. "Well, bye!" Roderich's blue eyes carried a bit of sadness.

-Prussia Cat has occupied this time skip's vital regions!-

The next day, you were on one of your daily walks, but weren't anywhere close to Roderich's house yet. You lingered around by the drug store, wondering if you really should continue, or if your embarrassment from yesterday will hold you back from ever seeing the pianist again. You decided to go with the former. After all, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

It was.

You stood outside his window like you had before, but there was no music playing today. You debating doing something to let him know that you were there, but nothing immediate came to your mind that didn't involve breaking his window or going inside his house. You sighed and swiveled on your heels, attempting to make your way back home. You were about to start walking, until you felt a hand on your shoulder. You literally jumped two feet in the air, and slowly turned to find Roderich (to your immense relief.)

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" His accent weaved through his words elegantly and tickled your ears.

"Uh, n-no, it's fine. I just didn't know it was you, is all." Godammit, why was your face so warm?

"Did you stop by to hear me play again? Or," he leaned in a bit closer to your face, his lips almost touching your cheek. "Did you just want to see me?" Your entire face flushed a bright red color, and you gulped.

"I, uh, I," you stammered out, and were surprised to hear him chuckle.

"It's ok, I just got a dare from one of my... _acquaintances _to say that to you." He laid heavy annunciation on the word 'acquaintances', with a barely detectable look of disgust on his face. "Come on, we should play together again."

**Author's Note:**

Hello! This one was kinda weird... While the other Country x Readers were done one at a time, I worked on Britain and Prussia when I was supposed to do this one. -.- Anyway, sorry if this one isn't fluffy enough, it's hard to do that with Austria.

And, of course, when he says 'one of his acquaintances', he means Prussia. :3


End file.
